50 Shades of Blackwatch - The Abandoned Payload
by CapnCornflakes
Summary: Where's the fun in playing fair?


Sombra

"Promise that whatever happens, you'll play along."

We walked into the restaurant and found a table for two. The menu looked quite expensive, but as I was about to say something, she piped up.

"Don't worry, I got it. If I treat you now, you can treat me later."

This done puzzled me. Am I nothing but a prostitute to her? Even still, the fact that someone like her would even take me on a date was shocking. She was fucking beautiful, with an aura of bliss around her. She stared at me as I think this to myself as if she can hear my thoughts. Can you hear me, Sombra? She smiled weakly, almost as if trying to hide it.

McCree

"Something funny, Sombra?"

Sombra

"Nope but I know what would be."

As a waiter brought over water and handed us our menus, Sombra 'accidentally' knocked over the darn jug which landed in my lap.

Sombra

"Lo siento, I am so sorry! Here, let me get that for you."

While drying my pants, she rubbed my throbbing cock, still hard from when I first saw her. I wanted to tell her to stop, but if i did, it would make it obvious what she was doing. After seeing her struggle to clean me quickly, the waiter stepped in.

"Please, allow me." The omnic hands instantly made me shrivel, even through my pants. Due to the awkwardness, I made small talk.

"Y'know, I was a waiter once."

After the waiter left to get another jug of water, I confronted her.

"What in the world was that about?! That was extremely degrading."

She smirked and said, "There's more where that came from."

When the waiter came back, he took our order.

"I'll have the Beef Wellington steak, and he'll have the well-done salmon."

"Actually," I said, "I'll have the Beef Wellington too."

She pulled close. She whispered into my ear, "If you don't have the fish now, you can't have the fish later" I imagine it would have been sexier if she had said it in Spanish. She flicked my earlobe with her tongue, instantly making me hard again.

"Actually, I will have the fish."

"Right away, sir."

I felt completely out of my comfort zone, but it would be worth going through any amount of displeasure just to be in her presence.

"Dios Mio, that's HAL-fred Glitchbot!", she exclaimed.

"Who?", I said. I knew who he was, i just wanted to listen to her speak.

"He's only the most prominent movie director of all kind. Could you help me get an audition? I have a plan. You can do accents, right? Go over there and talk to him with my accent."

I hadn't been drinking at all this night, but felt gutsier than ever, willing to do anything for her.

"Buenos dias Senor Glitchbot, how you doing?"

"That was amazing, I've never heard such a pitiful performance in my life!"

"My Italian accent is better in my opinion, but to each their own."

During this exchange, Sombra came up behind me, twisted me round to face her, and pushed me onto the table and climbed on top. Glitchbot resisted much less compared to my Mexican accent. As she mounted me, she began to writhe, somehow enjoying herself. I'm not one for having clothed sex on top of a table in a crowded restaurant, but she enjoyed it, so I did too. She began to grind harder against me, bringing me to bursting point. She moaned my name repeatedly, as if oblivious to everyone else in the restaurant. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to Director Glitchbot.

"As you can see, I'm a great actor. Perhaps you could include me in your next motion picture."

"Remarkable! Even though you had such a subpar acting partner, you nearly led me to believe that you had climaxed! Your name is going to be up in bright lights, I'll make sure of it!"

If being dry humped in a packed restaurant wasn't embarrassing, this definitely was. I was filled with such rage, that I threw her off of me, to the cold, hard floor. The second she hit the floor, I felt docile, as if all anger had left my body. I didn't want to tell her, but her cleavage was now on show for everyone at the restaurant. She looked like she was ready to kill me. I've been in too many lifethreatening scenarios to remember, but this was the one time I actually felt frightened. Her hard expression cracked into a smile, bursting into laughter.

"I'll meet you by the elevators, then we can think about our next move. This place is getting old quick."

She's not going to kill me, it seems. Does she even want to be in a Glitchbot film, or does she just seek to degrade me at every turn? I shouldn't like this, but strangely enough, I'm enthralled by it. What could she possibly do next?


End file.
